Teardrops Everywhere
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Maggie/Liam:."Llovía el día en que Maggie lo besó por primera vez, llovía tambien cuando él se fue, y muchas otras veces veces, solía llover en ella" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Maggie. Maggie/Liam ;)

**Advertencias:** Nepes.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Teardrops Everywhere**

**(2# Lluvia)**

* * *

_Maggie._

_._

Llovía y ella estaba perdida.

Perdida, perdida, perdida. Perdida hacía siglos, sin poder permanecer mucho tiempo en ningún lado, porque en seguida levantaba sospechas, sin poder pertenecer a ningún lado y a la vez perteneciendo a todos, vagando por la gran Irlanda, sin ningún fin ni lugar al cual ir, nadie que la esperase con los brazos abiertos ni un beso o simplemente un saludo.

No le importaba mucho la soledad, había estado ya mucho tiempo sola, mucho tiempo en un mundo lleno de mentiras que le hacían zumbar algo dentro de ella, y debía decir que gracias a aquel molesto zumbido que la protegía, ella había sabido alejarse de aquellos que sólo buscaban su propia satisfacción a costa de los demás. Gracias a su don, sabía en quién confiar y en quién no.

Llovía, y por eso estaba sola. Porque la mayoría de las personas mentían todo el tiempo, porque todas las personas eran egoístas, algunas más, otras menos, pero lo eran a fin de cuentas. Estaba sola porque en aquellos tiempos no se podía confiar, y estaba sola porque nadie confiaba en ella (y es que el instinto de supervivencia y sus ojos rojos carmesí alertaban y espantaban a quien se encontrara cerca de ella, por lo que debía vivir escondida, cazando de noche para sobrevivir, sin esperar mucho más).

Estaba sola y no recordaba nada de su vida como humana, el velo era muy espeso, como un torbellino o una pesadilla, y si intentaba ver algo o excavar en el túnel del tiempo, la sensación de incomodidad era demasiado grande como para poder ser soportada y era entonces cuando ella quería llorar. No tenía un familiar al cual siquiera ver a la distancia, o algún amigo mortal que le recordase aquellos tiempos, todos habían muerto siglos atrás, y nadie se expondría a estar cerca de ella, los vampiros simplemente emanaban algo que prevenía a los humanos. Ella tampoco quería estar cerca de apetitosos mortales, no quería víctimas innecesarias, que la gente corriese peligro cerca de ella.

No le gustaba ser lo que era y por ello estaba sola. Muchas veces, solía llover en ella también, lloraba sin lágrimas, sin sollozos, pero ardiendo en ganas de poder expresar su angustia.

Hasta que conoció a Liam, allí en su Irlanda natal. Él también era de su especie, era imposible no notarlo, tenía sus mismos ojos, aunque un poco más apagados. Ella lo vio una noche y decidió seguirlo, y aunque a él no le gustó en principio, tuvo que rendirse e ignorarla, las negativas no funcionaban, porque ella no se iría de su lado, era evidente. Con el tiempo, siempre lento para ellos, Liam se fue acostumbrando a su presencia y compañía, y Maggie encontró a alguien que disipara esa soledad a la que tanto estaba acostumbrada. El futuro parecía sonreírles un poco, porque hasta comenzaron a hablar y cazaban juntos (y ella no sabía que Liam también había estado solo todo aquel tiempo y que haberla encontrado había sido algo bastante positivo).

Compartieron muchas tardes soleadas, muchas noches estrelladas y muchas mañanas con el cielo encapotado, oscuro y lleno de nubes. Compartieron sonrisas, enojos y silencios, y con el tiempo la soledad fue muriendo. Compartieron muchas cosas simples, excursiones de caza, tirarse en el césped húmedo de algún bosque o subir a lo más alto de un árbol para pasar el rato. Muchas veces compartían caminatas bajo la lluvia, intentando volver a cuando eran humanos pero sin encontrar el camino, siempre desorientados.

Llovía el día en que Maggie lo besó por primera vez, cuando la soledad realmente se fue, y llovía cuando él dijo suavemente _'No' _(y entonces todo volvió abruptamente, todo se desmoronó debido a la velocidad).

Llovía tambien cuando él se fue, caminando lentamente, lejos de su vida, así como llegó.

* * *

_&._


End file.
